


Map Our Escape/绘出我们的逃路

by Miranda_Toki



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_Toki/pseuds/Miranda_Toki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亚瑟觉得自己被生活所束缚、毫不幸福，于是他朝地图扔出一支飞镖——最后来到了伊尔多。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Map Our Escape/绘出我们的逃路

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Map Our Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305027) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> 标题来自The Bay State的歌曲Streetlights  
> Many thanks to lady_ragnell who gave me the permission to translate this adorable fic! <3

一切缘起于一幅地图。

 

早在卡美洛企业公司开创之初，在它还只是车库里一个微不足道的软件设计梦的时候，乌瑟·潘德拉贡就有一幅占据大半面墙的英国地图，不管办公室搬到哪里，他都把它贴在墙上，上面仔细标出了每一个村庄和城镇。

 

亚瑟一如往常盯着它，他靠这捱过了他父亲的每一顿训斥。当他还是个孩子的时候，他站在车库里，他父亲会在训完他之后拉着亚瑟坐到他大腿上，指给他看他已经去过的城镇，他想要去的城镇。而现在，当乌瑟又一次告诉他，要不是因为乌瑟的成功他根本什么都不是，如果他们失去麦西亚这个客户他的工作岌岌可危，莫嘉娜还在他手下工作的时候从来不让他失望，如果他一直这么搞砸一切索菲亚永远不会和他结婚时，亚瑟寻找着城镇的名字，时不时点点头装作后悔不已的样子——小小的康沃尔村庄、湖区的城镇，他看了它们太多年。今天他的视线在肯特郡徘徊。

 

“你要不惜一切代价让麦西亚的贝亚德听命于你，清楚了吗？”乌瑟说完最后一句，亚瑟转回注意力，把目光从斯凯格内斯[i]上移开。

 

“是的，父亲。”亚瑟说，虽然他和实际的软件开发没有一点关系，而是隶属于财务部门。

 

“很好。确保你会做到。现在，我要和阿瓦隆软件那个可怕的尼姆薇女人见个面。我希望在我回来的时候能看到进展。”乌瑟盛气凌人地走出办公室。

 

亚瑟盯着那幅英国地图，他看着所有那些他没去过的地方，因为它们对公司不具战略意义。他想到他有多讨厌为这家大企业做账务，想到他有多不擅长电脑。他想到莫嘉娜，她居然逃去爱丁堡管理一家慈善机构，还每周打电话给他让他对他的人生做些什么。他想到索菲亚，还有那枚他一直打算去买的戒指。

 

而就在他的面前，是他永远不会有机会去探索的那些地方，因为索菲亚不是愿意租一辆大篷车去野外旅行的那类人，但他多半要和她共度余生。

 

一个想法渐渐成型。

 

*

 

“我在考虑来场短期旅行。”那一周亚瑟分别对三个人这么说。

 

他父亲盯着文件，头也不抬：“如果这不是指去纽约的那场会议，我不想在接下来六个月里听见它，还是说你忘记了我们很快会有一场重要的产品发布？”

 

隔着电话，他也几乎能听见莫嘉娜的坏笑：“那么想我，亚瑟？这个嘛，很好。我想介绍你和格温、兰斯认识好久了。但你胆敢带那女妖一起来试试。”

 

索菲亚双手一拍：“噢， _亚瑟_ ！你可以带我去巴黎！我们什么时候能走？”

 

“这只是个想法。”他对三个人都这么说。在下一次和他的橄榄球队队友们去酒吧的时候，他偷了一支飞镖，一直揣在口袋里。

 

*

 

“我不敢相信 _我的亲儿子_ 居然没法胜任自己的工作，”乌瑟喊道，他在一顿痛骂之后平复下来，而亚瑟无视了他，一直在对苏格兰高地望眼欲穿，“如果你的工作水准还不提高……”

 

“当然，”亚瑟说，“你和尼姆薇的午餐会面是不是要迟到了？”

 

“我今晚就要看到那些数据。”乌瑟厉声说完，又一次快步走出办公室，他手里塞得过满的公文包和身上的阿玛尼外套打着旋。

 

 _我不想要这个_ ，亚瑟想，在装作想要追随他父亲脚步的 _那么多年_ 后，他终于这么想。他不想要能看见伦敦全景的办公室，或是一间只有壁炉架上的亡妻照片作为仅有的装饰的公寓。他不想要索菲亚和她的低胸裙，或是她的交际网。他不想要乌瑟、索菲亚，甚至莫嘉娜至少一周一次告诉他他是多么令人失望。

 

亚瑟从口袋里拿出那支飞镖，闭上双眼，向地图掷去。当他睁开眼，飞镖正微微抖动着扎在威尔士的某处，他走过去拔出它，读出它选中的村庄： _伊尔多_ 。

 

趁他来得及质疑自己前，亚瑟抓过一副纸笔潦草写下一张给他父亲的便条： _我不干了_ 。他把手机压在便条上，几乎是跑出了办公室，感觉自己已经太多年没有这么自由过。

 

他很快乘出租回到公寓，用更快的速度打包好他想随身带的少数几样东西。亚瑟跑到他几乎不开的车里，打开引擎和卫星导航，输入伊尔多的坐标。

 

出于些许迷信，他在纬度和经度的小数点后分别输入了自己和母亲的生日。然后他挂上车档。

 

*

 

亚瑟几乎没注意背景里嗡嗡的电台声，只是听着卫星导航告诉他该在哪里转弯。他几次试图把它调成年轻女性的声音，但它总是发出中老年男性的声音，有点刺耳又有点被逗乐，措辞像是尤达大师之类的人。“两公里之后，你的前路将岔向左方。”[ii]

 

启程一小时后，亚瑟便不再条件反射地停下等他手机响起；当日渐西沉，他在一片集市边停下，买了仅剩的一点夏季水果和一条新鲜面包，边开车边吃。晚上，他把车停到某个停车场里，蜷在后座上休息；这不舒服，但他不在乎。他能轻松支付旅馆的住宿费，但他想尽可能不动银行账户：如果乌瑟通过他的账户变动监视他，他不会感到惊讶。

 

第二天大雨倾盆。路况一塌糊涂，亚瑟考虑了一下在某家旅馆里躲几天，但即使没有什么在伊尔多等着他，仅仅是这个名字本身就让他有动力走下去，他不想在冒险还没开始的时候就放弃。

 

亚瑟到达伊尔多的时候天已经黑了。这地方很小，四周有田野不规则地伸展出去。之前，为了把陷进水洼里的车推出来，他搞得衣服湿透，满身是泥。卫星导航一直告诉他该在哪里转弯（“五十米后右转，你的旅途即将来到终点”），终于，亚瑟在一间小屋边上停下。小屋看起来舒适而温暖，窗内透出点点灯光。突然，他意识到他完全不知道自己该死的在做什么。

 

在他来得及承认自己是个蠢货然后转身夹着尾巴灰溜溜地逃回伦敦前，门打开了。什么人透过雨幕冲他喊话，一边举着伞跑过来。“威尔？你不必——”

 

亚瑟在陌生人走近一点的时候放下车窗。他比亚瑟年轻几岁，头发乌黑、瘦得像电线杆，在看清车里坐着的是谁时瞪大了眼。“我想你最好还是进屋来。”

 

*

 

不知怎的，在亚瑟的“不，抱歉，我一定是迷路了”和“说真的，我不能就这么打扰你”之间的某个时刻，他被赶进屋引到一张老旧的皮沙发上，肩上披上了一条针织软毛毯，双手捧着一大杯热茶。“你不必这么做的。”他徒劳地说。

 

“在这种天气里你哪也去不了，更不要说你还这幅样子。你会得肺炎的。你要去哪里？”黑发男子说。他窝在熊熊燃烧的壁炉边的摇椅里，脱俗的脸庞因为那双耳朵而显得有了人味。

 

“实际上，就是这里。”亚瑟说，他累得、糊涂得没力气撒谎了。

 

男人扬起头。“你认识的人在伊尔多？我可以指给你看怎么走。”

 

“不，我……”亚瑟摇摇头，觉得自己像个白痴，“我在地图上扔了一支飞镖，然后我的卫星导航带我到了你家。”男人什么也没说，“我是……我想我本期待会有间旅馆或之类的。”

 

“伊尔多可没有。多数人只是过来和亲戚住在一起。我妈妈……”男人吞咽了一下，亚瑟再次注意到他看上去有多脆弱多疲惫，“我妈妈以前有时候会让人进来住一两晚。农场的临时工之类的。如果你想住下……”

 

“我不能——”

 

“不，拜托，”男人说。亚瑟刚疑惑于他为何如此迫切想要自己留下，对方就脸红起来，“抱歉。只是……我囤了太多食物，而且我的——而且屋里有间空房。我不会把你谋杀在床上之类的。”

 

“如果你确定……”

 

“我确定。”

 

“我是亚瑟。”他放下茶杯伸出手，对方握住，“我现在算是无事可干，所以我很高兴能来到你这里。”

 

“我是梅林。听上去你有个故事。”

 

*

 

两小时后，亚瑟正盯着一片不熟悉的天花板，这屋子整洁得让人难受，但它显然不是间客房。对于客房而言，这里有太多过于亲近的细节——柜子上的木制大发卡和珠宝盒边上摆着几张照片，枕头下面有个薰衣草香囊，窗户边上有一副儿童画。

 

这是梅林母亲的屋子，他在快睡着的时候意识到。但直到第二天早上，当他在一张陌生的床垫上醒来，感受着长途跋涉的酸痛和紧张时，他才意识到这意味着什么——屋里的情形，梅林措辞时谨慎的过去时，他紧绷而疲惫的脸庞，他提到厨房里有过多食物……亚瑟用不知多少年来最快的速度穿好衣服冲下楼梯。梅林正站在炉子边上煎蛋，头颅低垂，肩膀紧绷。“那是什么时候发生的？”亚瑟问，梅林转过身。

 

“那不是突如其来的事，”他说，不过这不算答案，“我们事先有心理准备。她在医院里住了好几个月了。”

 

“梅林。”

 

“葬礼是前天。”

 

前天。那天亚瑟朝地图扔出一支飞镖，抛下了他的人生。他几乎没法呼吸。“我真的很——”

 

“别说。我很高兴你出现了，”梅林露出浅浅但真挚的微笑，“她不止一次在那种雨夜里收留迷路的旅人，满身湿透浑身是泥的那种。这是我纪念她的方式，比起说几句愚蠢的悼词或是穿上黑色丧服，这样的意义重大得多。说不定是她把你送到我这里来，让我昨晚不至于孤单。”

 

通常，亚瑟会不假思索地说这很愚蠢，但一切都显得有些超现实：梅林的小屋，鼻腔里萦绕的薰衣草香，让这一切发生的荒谬的几率。“说不定。”他赞同道。

 

梅林递给他一碟鸡蛋，把他按进台子边上的高脚凳上。“既然你现在在这儿了，你接下来要做什么？”

 

“我不知道。我不能就这么回伦敦。如果去爱丁堡，莫嘉娜会收留我，但她也会每隔几秒钟就告诉我‘我告诉过你’。”

 

“你在金融行业工作，对吗？”亚瑟点点头，“我舅舅——好吧，不真的是我舅舅，但也差不多，他叫盖乌斯。他在镇上开一家店——基本什么都卖，但他其实本来是个药剂师，他说店里的账目简直是一团糟。也许，如果你想打发一两个礼拜的时间，他可能会雇你清一下账？”

 

出乎他自己的意料，亚瑟发现自己说了好。

 

*

 

伊尔多的生活缓慢而宁静，尽管亚瑟知道不出一个月他就会觉得无聊，他还是觉得这日子很完美。不出三天，他已经建立起一套日常：他白天待在盖乌斯的店里清账，时不时给一些存货订货的建议，晚上和梅林在一起，后者从不走出家门。“他们的怜悯会让我窒息。如果谁开始谈起新的流言蜚语，让我知道，然后我就出门。”

 

他了解到梅林正在加的夫[iii]制作毕业作品，三周后就要离开回校，他会锁上他母亲的房子直到想明白该拿它怎么办。他了解了梅林的母亲，还有他的朋友威尔，后者时常下午待在梅林家里。夜晚，他待在梅林母亲屋里。

 

到了第五天，他给莫嘉娜打电话。“哪位？”一接起电话她就问。

 

“亚瑟。”

 

她颤抖着呼出一口气。“你该死的在哪？你在想什么，不跟任何人说一声就跑走，连手机都不带？乌瑟说你辞职了！ _索菲亚_ 给我打了电话，亚瑟，你知道我讨厌那个女人！”

 

“我不得不逃开。我只是……我没办法再做下去了。”

 

莫嘉娜从不从她生命中任何东西那里逃开，他知道她不会懂，但他也知道他得在他们报警之前告诉某个人他在哪里。“所以你消失了？”她的嗓音变的刺耳。

 

“我在威尔士。”

 

对面一阵停顿。“威尔士。”

 

“对。”

 

“亚瑟，你是彻底疯了吗？”

 

“我不想和你谈这个，莫嘉娜。我只想让所有人知道我安然无恙。你可以让父亲和索菲亚都见鬼去吧。”亚瑟不顾她让他多给点信息的要求挂了电话，转身发现梅林正看着他。“我不知道该怎么办。”他承认，这是他第一次允许自己去思考这事。

 

“我们会想出办法的。”梅林说。

 

*

 

亚瑟在伊尔多待满一周时，梅林吻了他。那个下午，他给他父亲打了电话，听完对面的大吼大叫后，他重申他并不打算回到卡美洛企业，他父亲想怎么办就怎么办。然后他打给索菲亚让她去找个新恋人。

 

这一切完成后，他说起莫嘉娜的某个故事，当梅林在他讲到一半时把手放上他膝盖打断他、吻上他时，他几乎不觉得惊讶。亚瑟立刻做出回应，好像他已经这么做过很多年，梅林的吻带给他索菲亚从未带给他过的感觉，好像他和亚瑟完美契合，好像如果他们紧紧贴上对方，他们之间连一丝空隙都不会留下。

 

当他拉开两人的距离，梅林的双眼在落日余晖里映出金色。“只要你想，你随时可以离开。”梅林说，好像他们正处于一段对话的中间，而亚瑟错过了开头。

 

“我不想，”他回到，尽管现在很多事他还不清楚，他确实清楚他不想离开梅林，不是在他刚刚找到这个的时候，“但如果你想要我走……”

 

“不，当然不。我只是……我当然想让你留下。但请别只是因为你没有其他地方可以去才留在这里。”

 

亚瑟再次吻上他，因为他不知该如何回答这句话。

 

*

 

第二天，亚瑟开车到最近的镇上买了一部新手机，这天剩下的时间里，他一直待在梅林的花园里给他各个在加的夫和加的夫周围的熟人打电话询问工作的事。他甚至又给莫嘉娜打了个电话，但她只是一味斥责他，直到他放弃然后挂上电话。

 

“加的夫？”他进屋吃晚饭的时候，梅林在门口用一杯茶和一个吻迎接他，“亚瑟，你真的不必……”

 

亚瑟不知道该如何把这话大声说出口：告诉梅林他是亚瑟现在仅有的一切，亚瑟想要牢牢抓住；他想要彻底拜托过去开始新的生活，而加的夫和其他任何地方一样好；他很高兴飞镖落在了威尔士中央而不是其他任何地方。“它既不是爱丁堡也不是伦敦，”他转而说，“但这是个大城市。如果你不想见到我，如果你只是……” _如果你只是因为你母亲才这么做，在我真的爱上你之前告诉我，_ 但这话太过残忍他说不出口，所以他没有说下去。

 

“这很疯狂。我们进展得太快了……”梅林顿了顿，闭上眼，“是的。是的，到加的夫来。”

 

第二天早上，莫嘉娜打过来，用冷如冰霜的语气告诉他，加的夫有一家她偶尔与之合作的非盈利机构，它的规模恰好大到需要一名全职的财务和筹款人员。“它不算最好的，而且工资会比较低，但这是份好工作。”

 

亚瑟看向梅林的卧室，发现他还将醒未醒，迷迷糊糊地拍了一会儿身边的床。“把名字发给我。”

 

*

 

一切结束于一幅地图。

 

三个月后，亚瑟和梅林终于放弃，承认付两套公寓的租金是个蠢主意。当亚瑟搬进梅林家里时，他往墙上贴的第一样东西就是一副巨大的地图，就像乌瑟的那幅一样，但这一幅上面钉着许多大头针，每一个都标记着他们周末出去游玩过的地方——在梅林没什么作业，而亚瑟也不需要加班的那些周末。

 

梅林朝他咧嘴一笑，把飞镖递给他。“那么。接下来去哪？”

 

亚瑟闭上眼，用力掷出。

 

END

 

 

 

[i]斯凯格内斯（Skegness），英国海滨旅游地，位于林肯郡。

[ii]尤达大师（Master Yoda），《星球大战》系列中人物，绝地委员会大师，德高望重，在他的最后几个学生中有近代最重要（也很鲁莽）的绝地武士，比如卢克·天行者，以及更早之前叛变的杜库伯爵。尤达大师的台词以言简意赅（故作神秘），常用倒装句闻名。 老实说我都不确定这边讲的是不是他，因为原文只写了Yoda。然后我也没看过星战，所以只能凭感觉翻了一下这句话，直白的讲就是“两公里后左转”嘛（。

[iii]加的夫（Cardiff）：英国西南部的重要港口和工业、服务业中心，威尔士首府。


End file.
